


The Inevitable Mate

by andee_cole, bekkah_faith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!, F/M, Girl!Stiles, Mates, Shower Sex, Teen Wolf, The Alpha Pack, Werewolf, alphas - Freeform, gender bend, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andee_cole/pseuds/andee_cole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkah_faith/pseuds/bekkah_faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surrounded by muscle and wrapped in his arms she could stay just like this forever and just breathe in his smell. That musty, wolfy man smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic! Sorry for the mistakes!! If you see any or have any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated!

Surrounded by muscle and wrapped in his arms she could stay just like this forever and just breathe in his smell. That musty, wolfy man smell. Mmm..

Then reality kicked in and she remembered that Derek had her shoved against her Jeep and she was more than scared for her life for the second time in the passed two days. 

But.. Damn, if she just leaned forward.. Just... A.. little.. 

"STILES?! What the hell were you thinking? Oh, right! You weren't!"  
Derek was so mad she could feel him starting to lose control of his wolf. "If you ever, I mean EVER do something behind my back again I swear I will rip your fucking throat out!"

"Derek, CALM DOWN! Everything's fine now! Nobody died!" The word vomit came out before Stiles could stop it. Resulting in a flash of red eyes and a heart stopping snarl from the brooding Alpha. 

Derek took a breath. And in the pause between his words Stiles began fantasizing about those lips again... 

"Do you not see the danger you put everyone in? The danger you put yourself in?" The pure disappointment and sadness was evident on his face but only for a split second. 

Then he pulled her into a quick tight hug and whispered, "I thought I was going to lose you Stiles. I'm glad you're okay." He let her go and leaned against the door of the Jeep. 

The soft alpha Stiles had never seen before hid himself once again and sourwolf was back. That was evident on his face. 

"Look, I'm sorry Derek. Nothing went as planned! That wasn't supposed to happen." It took a lot out of her to admit she was wrong. 

He ran his hand through his hair and refused to look at her. All of his pain flashed across his face and she seen it before he could hide it again by his anger.

"What's done is done. And there's nothing we can do to change it. But we will all have to deal with the consequences and you'll be the one to talk to the Argents and explain everything." He fixed her with a cold hard stare.

"Wha- how, what do you expect me to say?!" She stammered. You said yourself there's nothing we can do to change it!" She threw her hands up in exasperation that way only Stiles can. 

"Figure it out", Derek barely glanced at her as he walked across the parking lot and climbed into his black Camaro. 

 

Stiles took a few breaths to slow down her heartbeat and then hesitantly climbed behind the wheel of her baby.

Staring blankly out the windshield the events of the night before flashed through her brain. 

The blood and claws. The red eyes and anger. It all came flooding back at once. Her hands started shaking again. She clenched her fist and squeezed her eyes shut. Thinking maybe it would block the images from resurfacing to her thoughts. 

And it was all her fault. 

Stiles shoved the key into the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot. Rushing to nowhere in particular begging for a distraction. 

 

When she crawled into bed that night she knew that she was going to have to sort through everything. The events started unfolding almost as if she went back in time, then Stiles lost herself in yesterday...

She picked up the phone and dialed Scott's number. The Alphas were coming and Stiles had a plan. 

"Come on. Come on, answer the pho-"   
"Hey, what's up?"  
"SCOTT!! Call everyone! Pack meeting. My house!"  
"Why? What time?"  
"Because I just found out the tooth fairy was real Scott. Just be here at 5! Make sure everyone knows! Well, except Derek. Do NOT tell Derek!"  
"Stiles, he's not going to be happy about this if he finds out."  
"Just trust me. I know what I'm doing. I'm Stiles!   
"Okay okay." Click. 

She sighed in relief. Thankful for the billionth time that Scott didn't ask too many questions. 

What was she going to tell everyone? While Stiles brainstormed about the on coming speech she would be make she decided to busy herself by making some brownies. 

Singing her off key version of Single Ladies at the top her lungs she heard Scott knock on the door . Stiles was clumsy anyways but being startled nearly made her drop the pan and of course she burned her hand. 

"Come on in, Scott!" She heard his footsteps echo off the walls in the empty house. 

Stiles turned around to greet Scott but before she could a cloth covered her mouth and the world went black. 

Stiles woke up tied to a chair. Everything was slowly coming back into focus. When her vision returned a dark haired woman was standing a few feet away. "Fu-who the hell are you? Where am I? What was on that cloth? Wha-"  
"Shut up." Oh god this satanic woman actually expected her to be quiet. 

"I can't shut up! I need to talk. I have this little thing called ADHD. Ever heard if it before? You can google it. It's quite common actually. And this whole tied to a chair thing? Yeah it's not working for me. Could you-" The woman cut her off again. Stiles was actually surprised she let her ramble on that long.

"I said shut up." 

The pure hatred and authority in her voice almost made Stiles think twice before she started talking again- almost. 

She opened her mouth to input a totally necessary sarcastic comment but before any words could come out a clawed hand snaked out and slapped her across the face. 

And this was not your normal bitch slap.

The claws dug into her cheek. She felt the warm blood begin to ooze over her face. 

Stiles refused to cry out. She would not give this bitch the satisfaction. Stiles looked up from under her lashes and made eye contact with the woman. Hoping her expression was filled with threatening hatred but all hope for that was gone when the woman's eyes flashed red.

"Oh? Stiles, at a loss for words? This should go down in record books." For a split second Stiles was amused at the sarcasm. But the woman had called her by her name. "How do you know my name?" The fear was evident in her voice impossible to hide. Her heart was trying to jump through her chest and the woman obviously could hear it. 

The woman smiled smugly and sauntered towards her. "Honey, I know a lot about you. Probably more than you know yourself. But I'm the one asking questions here, not you." Stiles took the opportunity and jumped on it.

"If you know oh so much about me why do you need to ask questions in the first place and could you at least tell me your name?"

"I do know a lot about you. But what i need to know is something you haven't told anyone yet. It's in your head. And I plan on making you talk."

The threat hung in the air like an omen. "Oh and it's Kali by the way. But you can call me ALPHA Kali. Oh speaking of Alphas does yours know that his little girl toy has been sneaking behind his back? Planning pack meetings that he's not invited to? That could cause a little bit of tension in your little pack."

The longer she talked, the longer she droned on, the more Stiles realized how utterly screwed she was. Kali knew more about her than she thought. 

Shit. The brownies. When Scott gets there he'll know something is wrong. She never burns her brownies. 

"You don't know anything about me. The pack should be arriving soon anyways." The words came out before she could stop them. Stiles hoped they didn't encourage her to kill her off sooner. She figured the inevitable was coming anyway. 

"You sound so confident that your hunk of an alpha will swoop in and save you. It seems you forgot that you made sure Scott didn't tell him. That made all of this possible. It made everything so much easier. By the time he gets here the rest of you will be dead."

As the realization of her words sunk in, a door she didn't notice before flung open and two boys walked through. Twins actually. 

"Okay, Kali, they should be here any minute and by the sound of their howls they aren't happy", one of them said and then the other kind of picked up where the first boy left off, "And they're coming fast. It may take even less time than we estimated for Derek to get here." 

Kali looked stricken for a moment, "Don't worry about it boys everything will go as planned", she practically purred the words at them. 

"Underestimating my pack isn't smart." Kali laughed. Threw back her head and belly laughed. "I know what your puny little pack is capable of and here I am. Taking them on. Ha! We could kill them with our arms tied behind our backs."

Stiles had been wiggling. Of course she had. And she just about had her hands worked free. And that was when she heard her pack arrive. 

"STILES! WHERE ARE YOU?", Scott's voice echoed through the room as if he was only a few feet away. Her first response to hearing her best friend's voice was to yell back. "SCO-", again she felt the rage of this female alpha against her face. 

But this time it was a punch. She didnt punch Stiles hard enough to break bone just hard enough to leave an ugly bruise and prove her point. 

The impact of her fist against Stiles's face caused the chair to fall over and hit the ground so hard the alpha cursed. 

One of twins sighed and said, "Kali you made more noise than she did." She rolled her eyes and left the room. The two followed closely behind. 

The chair was practically on top of Stiles and the snarling of the wolves outside had her struggling even harder. 

The knot started to slip and her hands finally broke free. 

Stiles jumped up and took off running then stopped. Realizing there was nowhere to run to.

She couldn't go fight.

She was human. The only thing she had was brains. And, well, sarcasm. 

"Derek." She then remembered that's what she had to do. It was the only way to stop the group of Alphas.

It dawned on her then that the twins were Alphas too. How had she not put two and two together? Her pack was in way over their heads. And it was all her fault.

But she knew the Alphas couldn't kill any of the pack members. Hurt them yes. But not kill them. 

Then the screaming began. 

"Allison." 

Stiles heart nearly stopped when she heard the sound. She began frantically screaming for Derek searching for her cell phone. There it was. Right next to the chair. Stiles dove across the room and dialed his number. 

He answered on the first ring-   
"What do you want Stiles? Is that screaming?!"  
"Derek come to the warehouse. Now. The alphas are here. They can't kill the pack but Allison is here. And she's not technically pack."   
Derek snarled and the line went dead. 

Then Stiles ran. Ran towards the screaming. Ran into the battlefield.


	2. The Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes Derek feel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes let me know! or have an suggestions I would love feedback! I'm new at this and need all the help I can get!

She ran. Ran through the longest hallway she's ever been down in her life.

The closer she got the louder the screams became. The louder the screams were the faster she ran. 

The hallway branched into a very large room. Minus the war going on, it would be completely empty. The room was dark and dusty. But the worst part of it all was the blood. There was blood everywhere. Everyone was bleeding. 

Allison screamed again. It took Stiles a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the lighting. But she soon seen that Kali had her pinned. Allison's leg was bent in an unnatural angle. Obviously broken. Her efforts of escape were getting weaker and weaker. Her badass persona was totally out the window. Stiles hated seeing her so defenseless. 

A roar of pure rage brought Stiles out of her thoughts. She looked over and seen Derek in full alpha form barreling towards Kali. The roar that came from him had even her cowering down. Along with every other wolf in the building. Betas and Alphas alike.

Derek grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the wall. The twins were distracted just long enough for the pack to pin them. They all looked at Derek expectantly. Awaiting their orders. 

Derek began to shift back. But his eyes never lost their color and his claws never retracted. He sauntered angrily across the room and picked Kali up off her feet. "WHERE'S YOUR ALPHA?" Derek roared the words. Kali stammered with the words. "I'm an alpha. They're alphas. All three of us are." Derek dug his claws further into her flesh, the blood was now flowing out at an even pace and she whimpered. "There are five of you, Kali. I will ask only once more. Where. Is. Your. Alpha?. " 

"I honestly don't know. He sent us here with the promise that he would follow." Kali was obviously telling the truth. She said it as if the words actually pained her.

"We got tired of waiting and decided to take matters into our own hands. Everything would've went according, if your little mate over there wasn't so damn stubborn." She spit the words at him. Derek dropped her to the ground and she crumbled in on herself. The twins tried to go to her but Boyd, Scott, Jackson, Isaac, and Erica weren't letting them go anywhere. 

Derek finally calmed his wolf completely. "If I see any of you again I will kill you. The only reason I haven't is because your alpha and I have made an agreement. Get your asses out my town." The twins broke free of their bondage and they all three ran out of the building leaving their pride behind them. 

Derek leaned down and scooped Allison up, "I'm taking her to Deaton then the hospital. Scott call her dad. The rest of you go home." The pack started to file out but he wasn't done talking. "Except you Stiles. Get your ass to the hospital. We need to talk."

The memory of the night before finally ended. All the details leaving her with a dull headache. 

Stiles couldn't help but find herself thinking about Derek hugging her. She don't know what came over him but it was almost as if he couldn't NOT hug her. 

Kali had called her his little mate.   
His mate?  
Why would he ever want her?  
She had definitely spent a few lonely nights thinking about her brooding alpha, but no one knew that! 

The idea of her being Derek's mate lulled her into a perfectly peaceful sleep. 

The events of that night almost forgotten.

Until she remembered tomorrow she would be talking to Chris Argent.

 

Derek smashed his fist against the wall. That girl. Damn her. How did one little human do this to him? Then he realized exactly what she did to him.

She made him feel. 

Feel things he hadn't felt in a long time. He wouldn't let anything like this happen to her again. 

Earlier in the parking lot he had yelled at her. Told her it was her fault. When really it was his. The guilt pressed at him and he punched the wall again. Leaving a dent the shape of his fist. 

Her big brown eyes kept creeping into his thoughts. The way she felt against him when he had held her. Even if it was just for a second everything in his world was right again. 

Kali had called her his mate. 

His mate. Stiles and her teenage clumsy self. His mate. He loved the idea and couldn't help but smile. A real smile. The first one he's managed in years...


	3. The Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new at this and comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!! :)

The alarm went off. Stiles just flopped over and hit snooze. 

Today had the potential to be one of the worst days of her life. ONE of the worst. 

She had the luxury of talking to the Argents today... Maybe she should check on Allison first.. 

Someone in the corner of her room cleared their throat. Causing her to squeal and fall off the bed. 

"Stiles, be quiet." Derek hissed the words in an attempt to hide the laugh that was trying to escape his lips. "You're dad is downstairs." 

"You could just KNOCK ON THE DOOR! Damn!" Stiles already felt the bruise beginning to form from hitting the floor. 

"Sorry." Derek walked across the room to help her up but before he could get the chance Stiles scrambled to her feet. The whole display of flailing limbs had him fighting a grin. 

"What do you want Sourwolf? I already know I have to talk to Daddy Argent." Stiles was doing a grump face/pouty lips trying to look upset but she really just looked adorable.

Derek was distracted by her full lips and had an even harder time focusing on what she was saying than usual. 

Then she started chewing on her bottom lip. God.. Stiles always did this when she was concentrating or distracted. 

She was so damn sexy and she didn't even mean to be.

Derek kept imagining kissing her. Pushing her against the wall. He wanted to feel her tongue. Her hot breath against his mouth. He wanted to-

"Are you even listening to me?" Stiles look annoyed. "You crawled through my window for no apparent reason and you're not even going to say anything?! What are you doing here anyway?"

"I- umm- came here to talk." Why was he struggling with the words? 

"Well talk." Stiles sat on the bed and looked up at him expectantly from under her thick eye lashes. 

Derek had to look away. Those brown Bambi eyes stole the words from his mouth. Stole the breath from his lungs. 

"Stiles, what happened yesterday?."

"Well... I called a pack meeting minus you. You weren't supposed to find out. I decided to make brownies ad that crazy bitch Kali kidnapped me. You know the story from there." Stiles looked at her feet. 

"That still leaves out one little detail." Derek finally managed to hold eye contact and keep coherent thoughts. 

Stiles looked confused for a second. "Oh.. You wanna know why I called a meeting in the first place." Derek waited expectantly. "It was simple actually. I just wanted to tell everyone that the alphas in town aren't the only ones. There's another and then of course their main Alpha. I also figured out that they had orders not to kill any of then members in our pack. The main alpha thinks some of you could be useful to him." Stiles stopped talking. 

"Why didn't you want me to be there Stiles?" Derek's expression was filled with hurt. It took so much restraint for Stiles not to reach out and hug him.

"Derek, we weren't supposed to know so much about the alpha pack. YOU already knew. But you couldn't find out that all of us did because it would've put you in danger. It would've put everyone in danger. That's why I didn't tell you. It seemed like a good idea then but-"

She was trying to protect him. 

Derek couldn't fight it anymore and he finally gave into his surges and kissed her. It was short and sweet and took Stiles completely by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.. But I have to make you wait just a little longer for Sterek. It's slowly coming together! :)


	4. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Almost as if they were mates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments and suggestions!! Keep em comin! :)

He had kissed her. 

Oh my god. Derek Hale just kissed her. 

Now he was looking down refusing to look at her. 

"Why did you do that?" The question stung a little but she had to know. Derek looked up and asked, "Did you not want me to?" 

Stiles felt the heat spread over her cheeks and the tiniest smile played at the corners of her mouth. "Derek, I've wanted you to kiss me for a long time." She couldn't believe that she managed to say it out loud without her voice breaking.

A full blown smile made its way to Derek's mouth. He was smiling so big his eyes crinkled.

God, he was so damn cute! Stiles hesitantly leaned in and pressed her lips against his, the same way he had a few moments before. 

Derek responded in a way Stiles hadn't. He deepened the kiss with his talented tongue. She began gasping for breath and pulling herself as close to Derek as she possibly could. Her body responded when she felt the hard lump in his pants against her. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist so she get even closer to him. Stiles wanted more than he was giving her. She wanted so much more. 

And then he pulled away. 

The smile was practically nonexistent on his face and there was a sadness to his eyes. "Stiles, I have to go." He kissed her forehead and crawled back out the window in that way Stiles could never pull off. 

"What did I do wrong?" 

A confused and aroused Stiles made her way into the bathroom. Thinking a shower could clear her head.

She stepped out of the steam and wrapped a towel around her. Her wet hair hung around her shoulders and her head was reeling. 

The sexy alpha distraction made her forget Allison was still in the hospital. She could picture it now. Mr. Argent on one side of the bed and Scott on the other. Allison, of course, would be stuck in the middle trying to make casual conversation.   
The image almost made Stiles laugh.

She threw on some clothes, grabbed her keys, and drove to the hospital.

 

Derek hated having to leave. God knows he didn't want to. 

But the feelings that were there. The hope he had felt when he kissed her. 

Everything was going too good. And considering both of their reputations things were sure to go badly soon. 

He had kissed Stiles and she had kissed him back.

She had kissed him back. 

Derek never imagined it would've went so well. It was like she fit perfectly against him. Like their lips were meant to be pressed together. Almost as if they were mates. 

That they were mates.

Derek thought the words and automatically knew they were true.. But he wasn't going to tell Stiles.. He couldn't love anyone again. And he didn't deserve anyone to love him. If they were truly mates Stiles would have to figure it out herself. 

 

The Jeep rolled into the parking lot and Stiles was dreading walking in that room. She threw open the door and ran awkwardly to the building. 

She was still running when Melissa called out, "Stiles where are you going in such a hurry? Better slow down before you hurt yourself or somebody else." Stiles smiled at the woman who was always there for her but didn't stop her momentum that was pushing her forward.

She finally slowed when she reached the door that Allison was behind. Before she could knock she heard Allison's voice, "Come on in, Stiles." 

Stiles stepped through the door. The scene was just how she imagined it. Except, Allison looked a little uncomfortable with the two men on both sides of her. "I'm so sorry Allison." She looked down at her feet. 

"Stiles, I knew what I was getting myself into. It isn't your fault. It's mine and I already told my dad everything." The relief washed over her until she looked up and locked eyes with Chris Argent. His eyes were like cold stones boring into Stiles.

"She explained everything. But I'm not happy with any of you for bringing my daughter into all of this in the first place. And I can promise you those alphas aren't gone for good. They'll come back and I don't know how much time we have." 

The words were left hanging in the air. Stiles knew there was no avoiding the inevitable and she dreaded the thought of having to talk with that sexy alpha. But she had so many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Don't worry there more sexy time to come!!


	5. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He vaguely heard her heart speeding up and the car sped with the frantic beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New at this! I would love any comments or suggestions!! :)

The black Camaro raced down the road at a very illegal speed. Derek was determined to be back before any of his pack realized he was gone. 

The man was already waiting, leaning against the rusty old "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign on the edge of town. Derek stepped out of the car and approached the man. 

"Why did you want to meet me here, Derek?" The man paused, took a breath and started again. 

"I thought we agreed to not talk until the time was right? We had an agreement and I thought you of all people would respect it." He looked flustered but more nervous than anything. The man was definitely trying his hardest to mask his feelings, but Derek could smell them as if they were being spoken aloud. 

"I thought my pack wouldn't find out about yours until the time was right? So I guess neither of us followed by our little agreement." Derek was satisfied by the guilty face the alpha made. 

"I may be head of the pack but we're all alphas and my orders aren't always followed." Derek's brow furrowed by this alphas statement.

"Your heart sped up. Don't look so worried, I already know why. I had a little chat with Kali." Derek said this and the man frowned. 

"How did you know she was in town?" 

"I figured it out when she kidnapped MY MATE from her house. When her and those twins ENDANGERED MY ENTIRE PACK. You're their alpha. Control them. Before things get even more out of hand." Derek turned around and opened the door to his car. 

"Watch yourself Derek. You might've been able to stop them but if we're all together there will be no stopping us. There will be no rescuing your pack and especially not your little mate. She's in more danger than any of you. She's the one I want." 

Derek's eyes flashed red and he snarled angrily. Despite what he wanted to do to the man he climbed into his car and headed back to town. Straight to Stiles house. He vaguely heard her heart speeding up and the car sped with the frantic beating.

 

Stiles could barely find the energy to crawl out of bed the next morning. She laid there for as long as she could... About 2 minutes tops. She climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. Breakfast was essential today. 

It was a Saturday and that meant pancakes. Stiles went to retrieve the milk and there was a note on the fridge scrawled hastily in her dads handwriting. 

"Stiles, had to go to the station. I'll be home late don't wait up. Love you." 

"We'll thats just great I get to spend the day by myself." Her words seemed to echo off the quiet walls of her empty house. 

As she made her breakfast her mind kept wandering to the scene between her and Derek. Just the thought of his hard on against her made her wish he was here. Made her want him. Made her heart race with anticipation. That's when she heard the gravel crunch outside and a door slam.

"Stiles!" Derek's frantic voice came from outside the front door. She ran towards it, throwing the door open.

"Derek what is it?" She barely got the question out before he pulled her into a tight hug. She let him hold her like this for what felt like forever. 

"Stiles, why was your heart beating so fast?" The red creeped over Stiles cheeks again. 

"I- umm- uhh- what do you mean?" Stiles stammered the words and Derek's worried expression turned into a crooked grin.

"Oh! Okay! I understand now." He chuckled quietly.

"Shut up and wipe that grin off your face!" Derek made an effort to stop smiling but he failed and smiled even bigger.

"Is that pancakes I smell?" 

"Yes. You want some?" Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. 

They talked while they ate, enjoying each other's presence. Derek even helped Stiles do the dishes. 

"You're going to stay and watch movies with me! But first I'mma jump in the shower." She jumped up and ran to the stairs. 

"Stiles I-"

"I know you have nowhere to go. Just sit your alpha ass on the couch and wait a few minutes!" She took off again up the stairs. 

Derek smiled after she left and when he heard the water come on he started thinking about her in the shower. She was so close. But so far away. He stood up. His legs carried him up the stairs and to the bathroom. 

He had his hand on the doorknob when he realized what he was doing. 

Derek leaned his forehead against the door. He could smell the soap she was using. He could hear the water falling on her shoulders. The door wasn't completely closed and the weight of him leaning against it caused the door to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited about writing the next chapter! :)


	6. Ten Inch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her brown eyes widened when she made it down to his waist. Derek's ten inch cock had her biting her lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New at this! Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciate thanks for reading!! :)

Knowing Stiles was completely naked and only a few feet away sent the blood rushing through his body. He wanted her.

He needed her.

Derek stepped into the steam of the bathroom. Each step he took an article of clothing hit the floor. When he finally reached the curtain he was completely naked. 

He stepped in and wrapped his arms around Stiles's waist. 

She turned and looked him in the eye, a flush came to her cheeks when she stepped back and checked out the alpha's body. Her brown eyes widened when she made it down to his waist. Derek's ten inch cock had her biting her lip. 

When she locked eyes with him again they were clouded with desire. 

She stepped forward shyly, noticing he was checking her out too. 

Derek wrapped his arms around her again, but this time he pulled her against him. 

She moaned in anticipation and pressed her lips to his. When he began tracing her mouth with his tongue she lost the little control she had. 

"Derek, I want you." Stiles whispered the words in his ear causing him to growl low in his chest. 

He pulled her towards him and off the ground, her legs wrapped up and around his waist, back pressed up against cold hard tiles, her chest was pressed against the hot alpha's. It was sensational. 

They were pressing their lips hastily against each other. Tongues intertwined and exploring the inside of the others mouth. He expertly sucked on her tongue causing her to squeal in delight. She felt him grin against her lips. 

"Asshole" this had him grinning even wider. 

He sat her back down and she felt Derek's hand slide down her body, his fingertips on her skin caused her to shudder. Then, long warm finger pressed inside of her, moving back and forth, his thumb slowly pressing her clit making it soft and pliable under the pressure. 

"O-o god d-Derek you a-asshole" She squeaked out the stammering words. In retaliation to the unexpected pleasure, she reached her trembling hand down and around his enormous dick. 

Stiles began to slowly work her hand up and down his shaft, each stroke made him harder and harder. The pre-come was becoming visible at the head of his dick. She seen the glistening beads, leaned down and flicked her tongue across them, loving the sweet taste that exploded in her mouth.

The sounds Derek made when she did this were like purring. If a werewolf could, that's exactly what he would be doing. 

He then pressed another finger inside of her still moving back and forth. The friction causing her to moan again, long and loud. 

Then he starts circling her clit harder and faster, the movement pushes her to the brink of an orgasm. 

Derek then shoves a third finger inside of Stiles and pushes hard against the pliable pink nub, she thrusts up her hips and has her first orgasm. Moaning his name the entire time. 

The sound of his name on her lips finally brings him his own release. His warm come splatters against them both. The looked each other in the eye and smiled with ecstasy.

They washed off under the water that had now run cold. Her body felt weightless yet heavy at the same time. 

Derek rubbed the soap all over her. His hands were moving in soothing circular motions, getting her aroused again, and she knew he could smell it. 

The smell she was putting off was pushing Derek over the edge. He could feel the blood rushing to his dick again. 

Stiles turned around kissed Derek passionately. Their lips were molded to one another. His tongue tracing inside of her mouth. He kissed down her neck to her chest, gently sucking on her nipple. She moaned and kissed him again. 

They stayed like that panting into each others mouth, their bodies touching in every possible way. She could feel his hard erection pressing into her. 

He moved them to a sitting position on the edge of the tub pulling her into his lap. "Stiles." His words echoed of the bathroom walls. "Do you want to do this?"

She nods her head nervously and kisses him long and slow. He then grabs her ass and slowly puts her on his cock. Her body moves all the way down him, she feels so full and stretched by the size of him. 

Her breathe hitches and gets harder to breathe. " s-s-hit D-d-derek h-hurt g-good" It takes effort to get the words out. 

She begins to slowly move herself up and down on him. Getting used to him being inside of her.

The tightness around him makes him moan into her neck. He moves his hips in time with hers. The thrusting causing her to cry out. They were both breathing fast and hard from the pleasure. 

When they were both reaching their peak she felt an extension to his already giant dick, feeling as if she was being ripped in half. 

The added length making her scream as she orgasmed. He followed not long after her shooting long warm streams of come inside of her. Breathing out her name like a prayer 

She was completely exhausted. 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead. 

Stiles realized that Derek had just knotted her. She smiled weakly. 

"Derek, how long will we be stuck like this?" she asked quietly. 

He blew out the air from his lungs. "Well Stiles.. I have no idea. I've never knotted anyone before." 

He carefully picks her up while they're still joined together, not wanting to hurt any further by the pulling, and they make it slowly to her bedroom.

They cuddled on her bed with her head tucked under his chin, legs tangled together.

Stiles was almost dozing off when Derek finally pulls out she whimpers at the lack of fullness.

Derek leans down to her ear and whispers "Mine." he then nipped her on the neck with his teeth. 

She smiled sleepily up at him and cuddled even closer. Within in seconds she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! Finally got our sexy time in!! :)


End file.
